


Pleasure without the Pain

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood, Guilty Hal, Hair Pulling, Hatesex, Hickeys, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Sad Ending, That turns into softcore thanks to Bruce, nipple pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Feeling guilty, Hal thinks he deserves to be punished, so he goes to Bruce hoping for some pain-filled sex. Bruce disappoints him by being gentle.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Pleasure without the Pain

His hands were like fire, warmed from the tight black gloves and the heat of combat. They burned pleasantly against Hal’s cold skin. He shuddered as he closed his eyes in bliss, and he licked at his lips. They were freshly bruised from the harsh kiss he had earlier. He craved more. More of Bruce. More of his touches. More of his hatred.

Bruce bit his ear….yanked his hair….pinched a nipple so hard that Hal thought he was going to tear it off….

This was hatesex. And Hal loved every minute of it. After so long of tormenting each other with snide remarks and ugly looks, they were finally letting out the built-in frustration. It was their way of purging their disgust for one another. Hal knew exactly how this would go down. Bruce would fuck him raw until he was bleeding, then he would leave like a shadow of the night.

Hal would be lying if he said he didn’t want this. Bruce gripped his naked ass tight enough to leave bruises. Hal in turn bit his strong jaw, then his teeth trailed down to feast on the gloriously strong neck. The two men fumbled so much that the sheets fell off the bed. 

Bruce glared. Hal glared back. All the while the two men smashed their lips together. Hal wanted Bruce to devour him whole. He wanted this to hurt and hurt bad.

And yet this was not because Hal was a masochist. He didn’t get pleasure from receiving pain, nor did he get pleasure from inflicting it on others. What made Hal excited was the thought of being better. He wanted to be a better man at the end of this.

Hal still hadn’t forgiven himself for the whole ordeal with Parallax. Underneath his usual arrogant smirk, there was a self-loathing deep underneath. And his fragile ego only got worse when he threatened the universe’s safety. This was why he needed punishment. Because if he had someone who could put him through some form of pain, maybe the feelings of guilt would lessen. Maybe he would feel like a better person.

Who better to punish him than Batman? Bruce had enough muscle to hold his own against Superman, a sharp mind capable of coming up with the most painful torture, and he even had a desire to hurt Hal. He was perfect for the role of Hal’s executioner.

Then suddenly, as if someone turned a light switch off, Bruce did a 180. His hard eyes turned soft, his bruising grip eased and his kisses became tender. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, applying a generous amount on both his hands. Hal frowned when Bruce slowly entered one finger inside his tight entrance.

He didn’t trust this. Hal felt something was up. What was Bruce’s game here? Why was he being so gentle? Bruce’s finger brushed up against his sweet spot. Hal hitched a breath. Bruce casually kissed his nose, then added another finger. When he stretched Hal open, it burned but it didn’t burn nearly enough. Hal wanted to be in pain.

Hal bit the juncture of Bruce’s neck, trying to elicit a scream – or at the very least, a scowl. Bruce didn’t react, even as Hal tasted the blood from his bite. Bruce added a third finger. He was still going steady. Hal needed no mercy from him. 

“Are you going to fuck me anytime today? Or treat me like one of your bought girlfriends?” 

Surely that would fire him back up, thought Hal. He expected Batman to growl, then possibly shove his whole fist up Hal’s ass in one swoop.

But he didn’t. Batman continued on as if he didn’t hear him, stretching Hal out so slowly that the only thing the Lantern felt was pleasure. Hal gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream and beat the Bat senseless. This wasn’t what they agreed on!

“What the hell? Stop prepping me.”

“You’ll bleed if I don’t,” even Batman’s voice was soft. Softer than Hal had ever heard it before.

“Why do you care?” Hal challenged. This wasn’t right at all. He shouldn’t be getting any pleasure from this, especially not pleasure without pain. This blissful gentleness…..it tormented Hal to no end. 

Bruce didn’t answer. The Dark Knight pulled his fingers away. Then he coated his gloved fingers with the same lubricant, before stroking his own erection. Bruce’s cock glistened from the fresh glaze of lotion. It would no doubt slide right inside Hal without any resistance.

Hal groaned but they couldn’t stop now. His mojo was set into overdrive; deep down he was just a horny man with needs. It looked like not even Hal had the willpower to tell Bruce to stop. It made Hal even more disgusted with himself.

Bruce positioned himself, before slowly pushing his length inside Hal’s entrance. Hal’s breath hitched in his throat. Bruce was a big boy. And the pain of him sliding him was somehow too much and not enough at the same time.

Hal dry sobbed. He didn’t like this. But at the same time, he loved this. No bed partner had ever been so attentive to his needs like this. In a time before Parallax, Hal would’ve relished in this pleasure without guilt.

“It’s okay, Harold,” murmured Bruce. He steadied the smaller man on his lap, angling him just right so he could fall into a rhythm. His cock went all the way in, then slowly back out, then back in. It wasn’t fast enough to be called ‘thrusting.’ Although Hal couldn’t think of another word to describe it.

Soft whimpers came through his mouth, which Hal hid by smashing his lips against Bruce’s neck. After a while, Hal was tired of waiting. He did his own version of thrusting, bouncing up and down on Bruce’s cock vigorously. The lube kept it from hurting too much. But Hal was still able to achieve some form of self-righteous pain. He kept going in hopes of feeling punished.

But Bruce grabbed onto his hips and locked them in place. Hal threw his head back and screamed.

“This isn’t funny, Spooky! Stop doing this.”

“Doing what?” Bruce didn’t sound upset. He didn’t even sound annoyed. If anything, he sounded sad.

“Stop….treating me like…..I….”

“You don’t enjoy it.”

“I do! That’s the PROBLEM!”

Hal glared at the man below him, his ass still sucking in Bruce’s cock like a second skin. Bruce’s blue eyes flashed in grim understanding. He frowned.

“Oh, Hal,” and the tone of voice….it sounded so sad….so sad for Hal. Hal’s cheeks burned in shame. Bruce actually felt sorry for him.

He felt sorry for him. Hal had been wrong. Bruce wasn’t the heartless bastard that he thought at all. 

Hal would never forgive him for that.

The rest of the night passed like a blur. Hal no longer fought but instead allowed himself to be ingulfed in pleasure. He allowed himself to be cradled gently and touched fondly. They rested underneath the covers after it was all over. Bruce pulled Hal’s ear close to his chest, so Hal could listen to the soothing heartbeat.

Hal felt loved. And he wondered if this was his punishment after all. Maybe Bruce knew he wanted to be in agony. Maybe he figured he would deny Hal everything.

Hal didn’t even get the luxury of falling asleep that night.


End file.
